Sangre
by Cris Snape
Summary: Cinco personajes diferentes, con cinco estados de sangre distintos, enfrentan cinco emociones que marcarán su vida de forma definitiva. Escrito para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".
1. Sangre pura

**SANGRE**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

_Esta historia ha sido escrita para el desafío __**"Lista de emociones" **__del foro __**"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". **__Me ha costado un poco decidir qué quería hacer con esta serie de viñetas y ayer, curioseando por el post de "Sugerencias para futuros retos" me encontré con una proposición que yo misma hice algún tiempo atrás y me apetece escribir sobre cinco personajes con cinco estados de sangre diferente. Por una vez no me voy a imponer un límite de palabras, así que dejaré que mis dedos escriban solos. Espero que os guste. Y perdonad por la originalidad del título._

* * *

**1**

**Sangre pura**

**Merope Gaunt y el amor**

Merope Gaunt es una bruja. Su familia cuenta con varios siglos de antigüedad mágica y su padre no se cansa de decir que descienden del mismísimo Salazar Slytherin. Aunque malviven en una casucha vieja y descuidada y tanto su progenitor como su hermano distan mucho de ser magos dignos, ambos se sienten muy orgullosos de sus orígenes. Merope tal vez debería estarlo también, pero el miedo que atenaza constantemente su cuerpo no le permite pensar con claridad. Lo único que desea es mantener la casa ordenada y hacerse muy pequeña para que nadie se percate de su presencia.

Su padre y su hermano nunca pierden la oportunidad de gritarle que es una squib inútil. En muchas ocasiones, Merope ha deseado ser capaz de gritarles que ella tiene tanta magia como ellos porque la siente dentro de su cuerpo, pero bien es cierto que casi nunca puede acceder a ella. La joven bruja no tiene modo de saberlo, pero es ese pánico constante el que mantiene su poder adormilado y latente en su interior.

Merope sueña muchas veces con escapar. Odia vivir en esa casa y, ante todo, odia a los dos varones de la familia Gaunt. A su padre porque le grita y le pega. A su hermano porque a veces hace algo más que eso. Incluso hay momentos en los que se odia a sí misma. Porque es una mujer insignificante, fea y cobarde, incapaz de luchar por sus intereses ni de quererse como su madre la quiso en el pasado. Su madre, la única persona que le demostró amor alguna vez y a la que tanto echa de menos.

Son esas fantasías las que la llevan a alejarse de su casa esa mañana. No ha cogido sus ropas ni se ha preparado para la huida pero se pregunta qué pasaría si, en lugar de regresar, se dirigiera a la población muggle que está a unos kilómetros más allá. Sabe que sus habitantes piensan que los Gaunt están locos de atar y, aunque no van muy desencaminados, tal vez se apiaden de ella y la ayuden a escapar de las garras de sus familiares.

Merope suelta una risita. Obviamente, está pensando tonterías. Ningún muggle podrá ayudarla nunca porque, aunque quisieran, ellos no lo permitirán. De pronto se siente muy cansada y se sienta sobre una piedra. Hace algo de frío, pero apenas lo percibe. Piensa que lo único que podría hacerla libre en ese momento sería la muerte y se siente seducida por la idea. Morir significaría cruzar el velo, ir al más allá y reunirse con su madre en un lugar en el que nadie podría dañarla jamás.

Justo cuando se pregunta si merece la pena esperar a que el final llegue por su cuenta, escucha el relincho de un caballo y se pone en pie. Recuerda un viejo libro de criaturas mágicas que su madre solía guardar en la alacena de la cocina. Estaba repleto de imágenes de animales fantásticos y, por supuesto, caballos alados. Y, si bien es cierto que aquella especie en concreto es del todo muggle y no posee ala alguna, Merope siente que bien podría llevarla volando al paraíso. Siempre y cuando el jinete la acompañara en su viaje.

Es el hombre más apuesto que Merope Gaunt ha visto jamás. Tiene el pelo oscuro, la nariz recta y alargada y un porte elegante y distinguido. La joven bruja, que apenas ha tenido ocasión de relacionarse con hombres, se siente hechizada por la poderosa magia del amor. Las entrañas le dicen que es el hombre de su vida y fantasea con un futuro en común. No obstante, existen ciertos inconvenientes.

Para empezar, ese muchacho es un muggle. Su familia jamás permitiría que ella se relacionara con él. Y no está solo en su paseo. Le acompaña una mujer muy hermosa y Merope sabe que no tiene nada que hacer contra tanta belleza. Su sentido común le repite una y otra vez que lo que siente no es amor, que no es más que un encaprichamiento tonto y que lo que tiene que hacer es olvidarse de él, pero la Merope que ansía ser querida no escucha. Se dice que es una bruja y que existen formas de ganarle la partida a las chicas muggles y, tras observar durante un rato más al hombre, regresa a casa.

No dejará que ni su padre ni su hermano se den cuenta de lo que está sintiendo. Esconderá esas emociones y cada día irá a ver al objeto de sus deseos. Dejará que el tiempo pase y, más tarde o más temprano, hallará la forma de retener al muchacho a su lado. Y lo hará por amor.

* * *

_Primera viñeta. Poco a poco iré subiendo las siguientes hasta alcanzar las cinco correspondientes al desafío. Para hacer comentarios, ya sabéis lo que hay que hacer. Besetes y hasta la próxima._


	2. Sangre mestiza

**SANGRE**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

* * *

**2**

**Sangre mestiza**

**Severus Snape y la alegría**

Cuando tu vida es un desastre y la diferencia la marcan los pequeños detalles, aprendes a conformarte con poco.

Te llamas Severus Snape, tienes nueve años y no has disfrutado de demasiados momentos felices a lo largo de tu breve vida. Tu padre se llama Tobías y es un parado borracho y violento. Todas las mañanas sale de casa afirmando que va a buscar trabajo, pero en realidad se va al pub a beber whisky. Casi siempre vuelve borracho, grita, rompe algún cristal y, en ocasiones, le pega a tu madre. O a ti. Eres un niño y piensas que debes quererlo porque se llama Tobías y es tu padre, pero en realidad odias que sea como es y te gustaría que tu progenitor fuera otra persona. Alguien mejor y más digno de ti y del poder que guardas en tu interior.

Tu madre se llama Eileen y es una bruja, aunque no le sirve para nada. Nunca hace magia. Ni para hacer la comida o las labores de la casa y, mucho menos, para defenderos de tu padre. Algunas veces quieres gritarle que ya está bien, que haga uso de su poder y ponga punto y final a esa situación. No obstante, callas. Aunque eres pequeño, comprendes que ella nunca moverá un dedo en su contra porque, pese a todo, le quiere.

Hay quien dice que los niños de tu edad no deberían tener preocupaciones, que deberían dedicar su tiempo a ir a la escuela y a divertirse, pero tú no eres así. Ansías que llegue el momento de marchar a Hogwarts porque no crees que exista nada bueno en tu vida. Salvo ella.

Lily Evans.

Ella es la que marca la diferencia. Con su pelo rojo, sus ojos verdes y sus pecas en la nariz, es el pequeño detalle que necesitas para ser feliz. Salir a pasear junto a ella, hablar durante horas y hacer alguna que otra demostración mágica en su presencia. Lo único que quieres es verla sonreír y que te llame Sev antes de agarrarte de una mano y salir corriendo por el prado.

El día ha amanecido nevado y, ya por la tarde, Lily va a buscarte porque quiere organizar una guerra de bolas de nieve y hacer un muñeco. Tú te sientes encantado en su presencia, sobre todo después de la nueva discusión que han mantenido tus padres esa mañana. Durante un par de maravillosas horas, te sientes el niño más dichoso del mundo. Y cuando Lily se acerca a ti y te da un beso en la mejilla, sientes que puedes morirte de alegría.

— ¡Casi se me olvida! —Dice con esa sonrisa tan dulce y sincera-. Feliz cumpleaños.

Es ella la primera y la única persona que te felicita por tu décimo cumpleaños. Ni siquiera tu madre se ha acordado y, aunque antes estabas un poco triste, ahora no deseas pedirle nada más al destino. Eres el niño de diez años recién cumplidos más feliz de todo el mundo.

* * *

_Este capítulo es un poco más corto que el anterior, pero realmente no necesito de más palabras para contar lo que quiero. Me ha costado buscar un mestizo sobre el que me apeteciera escribir y finalmente me he decantado por Sev porque me parece que su infancia es lo suficientemente trágica como para dedicarle unas líneas. Espero que os haya gustado y ojalá y os apiadáis de mí y me dejéis un comentario para contarme vuestra impresión. Espero los reviews con ojos de cordero degollado. ¡Miradme! ¿A que doy mucha pena?_


	3. Sangre sucia

**SANGRE**

**Por Cris Snape**

**SEPARADOR**

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

* * *

**3**

**Sangre sucia**

**Hermione Granger y la culpa**

La batalla de Hogwarts ya ha terminado. Tan solo ha pasado una hora desde que Voldemort murió, y el mundo ya parece un lugar mejor. Hermione observa como Harry y Ron se acerca a los Weasley y se toma su tiempo antes de ir con ellos. Después de tantos meses de ir de un lado para otro, asustada y envalentonada como nunca, necesita un respiro. Cierra los ojos y se evade por completo de la realidad. Logra adormilar sus sentidos y durante unos segundos no ve, no escucha, no huele y no siente nada. Incluso ese regusto a sangre que tenía en la boca desaparece y se siente bien.

Cuando decide que ha llegado la hora de seguir adelante y abre los ojos de nuevo, le sorprende encontrarse con esa estampa a sólo un par de metros de distancia. Cho Chang está allí, abrazada a una vieja amiga de la escuela. Hermione siente un arañazo extraño en el pecho cuando reconoce a Marietta Edgecombe y vislumbra la palabra "chivata" grabada a traición en su frente.

Se sabe responsable directa de esas cicatrices. Cuando se formó el Ejército de Dumbledore, quiso asegurarse de descubrir la identidad de posibles desertores y le pareció buena idea hacer aquello, pero ya no cree que lo fuera. No cuando han pasado tantos años. No cuando Marietta ha acudido a Hogwarts para pelear, aunque no fuera su obligación, siguiendo la llamada de, precisamente, los antiguos galeones que pertenecieran al ED.

En todo ese tiempo apenas ha pensado en ello, pero ese día se siente culpable. No cree que nadie merezca vivir con ese estigma de por vida. Sabe que hizo una estupidez y que ya no tiene solución y, aunque le gustaría poder acercarse para disculparse, sus pies están clavados en el suelo. Ni Cho ni Marietta le prestan la más mínima intención y Hermione siente que no debe interrumpir su reencuentro. Deben sentirse muy contentas porque ambas están vivas. Son muchos los que han perdido a sus amigos. Ella misma ha perdido a Fred.

Vuelve sus ojos hacia los Weasley y suspira. Allí están, reunidos en torno al hijo caído. Se fija en el rostro roto de dolor de Ron y va con él porque el chico sí que la necesita. No sabe en qué punto está su relación después del beso de antes, pero sí sabe que debe estar junto a él y apoyarle en los momentos difíciles. Y tal vez, con el tiempo, pueda ayudar a Marietta a librarse de sus cicatrices.

* * *

_Escribir sobre Hermione me ha costado un mundo, pero tenía claro que ella sería mi sangresucia y no he cambiado de idea, ni siquiera al experimentar un terrible sufrimiento por falta de inspiración. Creo que tengo algo fastidiado en la cabeza porque los secundarios no me cuestan pero los personajes principales. ¡Ay, los personajes principales! En cualquier caso, espero que os haya gustado. Ahora tengo ganas de pillar a un squib, aunque tengo un problema: todos me inspiran un montón. Argus, Arabella, Marius… Entre ellos anda el juego :). Besetes y hasta el próximo._


	4. Sangre de squib

**SANGRE**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

* * *

**4**

**Sangre de squib**

**El señor Prewett y el entusiasmo**

Cuando el pequeño Raymond Prewett cumplió los once años y no recibió su carta de Hogwarts, sus padres decidieron que había llegado la hora de tomar cartas en el asunto. Durante algún tiempo se resistieron a aceptar que tenían un hijo squib, pero cuando la realidad les golpeó de lleno, comprendieron que no podían pasarse el resto de sus vidas lamentándose.

Los señores Prewett hubieran deseado que su hijo fuera un brujo, por supuesto que sí. La magia formaba parte activa de su existencia y vivir sin ella se les antojaba inconcebible, pero Raymond era como era y ellos seguían queriéndole igual. Por ese motivo, buscaron el mejor colegio muggle y enviaron allí al chico, esperando que pudiera convertirse en un hombre de provecho.

A Raymond le costó mucho acostumbrarse a vivir en el mundo normal y corriente. Al principio fue muy duro y solía pasar noches enteras llorando y lamentándose por haber nacido squib. Después, comenzó a hacer amigos, descubrió que había cosas muggles que eran geniales y encontró su vocación profesional y se hizo contable.

Ahora, Raymond Prewett no echa de menos el mundo mágico. Desde que sus padres murieron, no ha vuelto a visitarlo ni una sola vez. Tiene una familia viviendo en algún rincón de la Inglaterra de los brujos, pero no siente deseos de ir a verlos. Sabe que no son malas personas y, aún así, lo consideran una vergüenza, pero no le importa porque no los necesita. Raymond tiene su propia familia, una casa grande y bonita y un buen trabajo. De hecho, dentro de nada conseguirá un ascenso y tal vez se anime a comprarse ese chalet tan bonito en Mallorca.

Raymond se siente afortunado. Es feliz y le gusta pasar el tiempo junto a su esposa y a sus hijos. Los mayores, que son gemelos y compiten constantemente por sacar las mejores notas en Eton. La pequeña, que a sus siete años ya promete como bailarina. Y Mafalda, que acaba de cumplir once años y, Raymond lo sabe, es especial.

Lo ha hablado con su mujer varias veces. Ella sabe perfectamente qué es un squib y cómo son en su familia y siempre ha sido un gran apoyo para él. Ambos han notado que Mafalda no es normal, desde que era un bebé de pocos meses capaz de hacer aparecer su juguete favorito en la cuna. Ambos esperan que la carta de Hogwarts llegue de un momento a otro. Por eso, cuando la lechuza picotea enérgicamente en el cristal de la cocina, Raymond se siente entusiasmado.

Sus hijos mayores entornan los ojos y retoman su sempiterno debate sobre qué es mejor, el capitalismo o el comunismo. Su niña pequeña estira el cuello con su elegancia más característica y su mujer aparta una sartén del fuego. Tan sólo Mafalda se queda inmóvil, como si ya supiera que la lechuza viene en su busca.

Raymond permite que el ave entre en la casa y la observa mientras se planta frente a su hija. Cuando una Mafalda más que temblorosa se hace con la carta que trae en las patas, se marcha volando nuevamente.

— ¿Qué es esto, papá?

— Es una carta —El hombre no ha dejado de sonreír ni un solo instante—. Y es para ti.

— Pero si la ha traído un pájaro…

— Es una lechuza, sí.

— ¿Qué clase de gente envía cartas usando pájaros?

— Creo que, si lees el mensaje, no tardarás en descubrirlo.

Mafalda traga saliva. Raymond intercambia una mirada con su esposa y ambos sonríen. Nunca le ha importado ser un squib, de verdad que no, pero el orgullo que siente en ese momento en indescriptible. ¡Una hija bruja! Por supuesto que quiere a todos sus hijos por igual, pero lo de Mafalda es lo mejor que le ha pasado a su familia en mucho tiempo.

— ¿Hogwarts? —Musita la niña una vez ha leído la carta—. ¿Una escuela de magia?

— Así es.

Durante un instante, cree que la niña se negará a ir, pero entonces suelta un grito de alegría y se abraza a su padre. Comienza a hacer preguntas, pero no deja que nadie las responda. Cuando logra calmarse, le dice algo a sus hermanos sobre Hogwarts siendo aún mejor que Eton, y vuelve a leer su carta con avidez, la felicidad presente en su rostro en todo momento.

Raymond observa a su familia, tan contento como su hija, y se dice que no podría pedirle más a la vida. Aunque, pensándolo bien, ese ascenso no le vendría nada mal.

* * *

_Al final me he quedado con el primo contable de Molly porque la palabra "entusiasmo" lo llamaba a gritos. Mafalda es un personaje que debería haber aparecido en los libros y que no apareció, así que esto es medio canon, jeje. Espero que os haya gustado. Ahora sólo queda un muggle y se acaba el fic. ¿A quién escogeré?_


	5. Sangre muggle

**SANGRE**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

* * *

**5**

**Sangre muggle**

**Petunia Dursley y la resignación**

A la señora Dursley le habían pasado muchas cosas malas a lo largo de su vida. Había sufrido grandes pérdidas, como las de sus padres y su marido. Había tenido que aguantar que Lily resultara ser una bruja y que, años después, muriera por ello. Se había visto obligada a cuidar de su horrible sobrino Harry y, por si eso fuera poco, tuvo que soportar que su querido Dudders decidiera hacerse amigo suyo. Incluso se vio obligada a morderse la lengua cuando Dudley se casó con esa Lavender, compañera de estudios de su sobrino. Sí, Petunia Dursley había sufrido mucho, pero aquello era lo peor.

Violet tenía seis meses y era su única nieta. De momento. Desde que la vio por primera vez, Petunia supo que sería capaz de perdonarle a Dudley el disgusto que le había dado al casarse con una bruja. Y es que Violet era un angelito regordete, de pelo rubio y ojos celestes. Petunia se sentía increíblemente dichosa cada vez que la sostenía en brazos y cada día rezaba con todas sus fuerzas para que la niña fuera normal.

Pero pasó aquello.

Era domingo y se había quedado con la niña, como siempre solía hacer cada fin de semana. Hacía un día espléndido y había salido con ella al jardín de su casa de Privet Drive para hacerle carantoñas y jugar. Violet se reía con ganas. Adoraba a su abuela y se le notaba en cada sonrisa y en todos y cada uno de sus infantiles gorjeos. Y entonces, justo cuando mejor se lo estaban pasando, el césped del jardín se llenó de pequeñas violetas multicolores y Petunia supo que había sido su nieta.

— ¡Oh, no! —Exclamó sin pensárselo dos veces—. Tú también no.

Una desgracia más. ¿Acaso no había tenido suficientes? Petunia sintió ganas de llorar de pena y rabia, pero entonces Violet se aferró a su labio inferior y chilló, ansiosa por llamar su atención. La señora Dursley la miró fijamente, comprobó que seguía siendo igual de guapa que siempre y terminó por encogerse de hombros.

Se había pasado media vida renegando contra la magia y lo único que había conseguido fue pasarlo mal y ser desdichada. Podría rechazar a Violet igual que había rechazado a todos los demás, pero sabía que eso no la llevaría a ningún sitio. Por una vez, optó por aceptar lo inevitable, con la esperanza de experimentar una mejoría en su existencia.

Y lo consiguió.

**FIN**


End file.
